Alliance
by AA Alliance
Summary: A dragon destroying a town? Somebody named Alucard? Somebody named Amethyst? Why was this rated PG13? Please R&R! (This story is about Grandia 1)


This MASTERPEICE was made 100% by Amethyst. So show him some respect for his work! He's a genius!!!   
  
Alliance.   
  
Two figure sit in a stone room, with no doors, or windows. It is lit   
by   
several glowing stones. They are both young men, or at least, appear to   
be.   
The first is lounging on a couch. he wears purple trousers, a purple   
shirt,   
open to reveal a lilac vest undeneath. He streches, sighs and says,   
simply,  
"I'm bored," in a tone that implies this happens easily. He drags a   
hand   
through his red hair, and his purple eyes focus on the room's other   
ocupant.   
He is dressed in blue denim, shirt, and jeans. He sits cross-legged on   
the   
floor, and shakes his head, causing his blonde hair to ripple. He opens   
his   
green eyes, and smiles.  
"We could always..." a large crystal sphere appears in his hand. The   
purple   
clad youth sits up, and smiles, "But it's my choice," the one in blue   
finishes.  
The cystal glows for a second, then shows a scene of two rooms, with   
four   
sleeping occupants. The one dressed in purple lies down again, but   
still   
watchs the scene.  
"This should be fun." his friend tells him.  
"Let's watch for a while."   
  
Of the four figures in the crystal, two are male, two female. The   
first   
male, is a boy of about 15. he had ginger hair, long and tied back, and   
he   
wears a blue adventures outfit. At his side is a sword. He shares his   
room   
with the other boy, about the same age. He has brown hair, and tanned   
skin.   
His clothes would be more at home in the forest, than at an inn. One of   
his   
most noticeable features are his ears, which are long, and pointed.  
The girls are in the next room, but the crystal allows us to see them   
too.   
They look to be a little older than the boys, but not much. The first   
is   
green haired, and wears an all purpose adventure costume. She tosses in   
her   
sleep, and occasionally mutter something. Finally is a blue haired   
young   
woman, in an almost priest like attire. She also has pointed ears, but   
is   
very pale. She wakes, but slowly, so let us return to the boys.  
"Jus? Hey Jus!" the forest boys shouts, "You awake?"  
"I am now, Rapp," Justin replies. He would have liked to sleep longer,   
but   
this is out of the question now. "What?"  
"Sorry, couldn't sleep," Rapp admits, "What we doin' today?"  
"We need to catch up with the Garlyle Forces," he says, "But first, we   
need   
supplies. We'd better find a good market or something." "'K, I'll just   
get   
us breakfast." Rapp walks out of the room, and Justin lies down again.  
On his way down Rapp bangs on the door to the girl's room, and calls   
for   
them to come down when ready. The priestess was tidying her hair as he   
knocked, and turned to the figure on the bed.  
"Time to rise and shine, Feena," she says, her voice level, but light.  
"Sure, Liete." Feena goes from asleep to wide awake in a moment, and   
readies herself. as they leave the room, they walk into Justin, and go   
down   
for breakfast, in the inn's dining hall.  
"I was telling Rapp that we need to find a market, or bazaar," Justin   
explained to the girls, "We'd better ask the innkeeper about that."  
"Sounds like a plan," Feena smiled.  
"So we start out after breakfast," Rapp smiled as their food arrived.   
After   
eating, and paying the bill, the innkeeper told them about a market   
town,   
half a days walk to the east. As they were heading that way, they   
thanked   
him and set out. After a walk across an uneventful plains, the found   
the   
market town of Reffil, but it was nothing like the inkeeper had told   
them.   
The town was alive, but not with traders, alive with terror.Grabbing   
someone, Justin asked,  
"What's happening?"  
"A-a dragon!!" he screamed, and tried to pull away. Justin let him go,   
and   
then began running towards the disturbance. Surely enough, a large,   
three   
headed pink dragon was breathing a destructive mist over the town. On   
the   
dragon's back was a man in white armour, coverd by a long, hooded   
purple   
cowl. A blank silver mask, like a mirror, hid his face. In his left   
hand, he   
held the reigns to the dragon, and in his right, he held a scythe.  
"Where are the preists?" he shouts, scanning the area, "When the   
priests   
are mine, I will leave."  
"How 'bout you just leave now!" Rapp called back at him, drawing his   
dagger. Justin drew his sword, Feena readied her whip, and Liete   
brandished   
her staff.  
"There you are!" he cries, seeing Liete, "Now, priest, you are mine!"  
Purple chains encircle her, and pulled her astride the dragon, before   
it   
lifts off. No attack they lauch at it has any effect.  
"Liete!" Justin calls after her, but there is nothing he can do.  
When order has been restored to the town, Justin, Feena and Rapp began   
to   
question people about who had taken Liete. No-one knew, or said   
anything.   
Finaly, having exhausted every possible avenue of investagation, they   
sat in   
the center of town.  
"What's going on here?" Feena asks, "It's like no-one cares that half   
their   
town was destroyed."  
"I know, they didn't even try to fight back," Rapp agreed, "Buncha   
wimps!"  
"We have to find out who that was, and where they took Liete." They sat   
in   
silence, until a shadow fell across them.  
"Are you the ones who lost a team-mate?" They look up to see a young   
man,   
dressed in white robes, that have a turquoise patern. His blonde hair   
is   
kept back by a turquoise bandana. In his right hand is a war-hammer,   
and he   
has a bow, and a quiver of arrows on his back. "Allow me to introduce   
myself, I am Alucard. I protect this village, and several others.   
Unfortunately, I had to protect another village, as a result, you   
friend was   
taken. I feel obliged to help you rescue her, and in doing so, we can   
destroy the evil Mage Lord Amethyst."  
"If he has Liete, then count on us," Justin vounteered them.  
"Then we get supplies, and can head out shortly."  
Everywhere they went, they recieved free supplies, weapons, armour,   
all out   
of respect for Alucard. Night was falling as they left the town, but   
they   
continued anyway.  
"So who is this Amethyst?" Feena asked, when they were a distance   
away.  
"He is a stone-heartred, evil Mage Lord, with impressive powers, but   
no   
emotion. He apeared a few weeks ago, and has terrorised all the nearby   
towns. I can protect them, but I am only one man. I haven't been able   
to   
raise support to storm his castle, but now I stand a chance."  
"Tha's cool," Rapp simled, "We go in, kick some butt, rescue Liete,   
then   
return to the praise of the towns."  
"It wont be that easy, Amethyst's castle is gaurded by an undead   
horde.   
Once we're inside, you rescue your friend, and leave Amethyst to me."  
"You sure you can handle him?" Justin asked.  
"I can defeat him."   
  
Amethyst stood infront of Liete. She was chained to a large disc, and   
the   
Mage Lord paced back and forth.  
"You think you've won, don't you Alucard, well, just because you have   
allies doesn't mean you can beat my Pink Radience Dragon."  
"Why are you holding me?" Liete asked, "You know I'm not the one you   
want."  
"But you are, my dear. You're my bait." The only thing worse than the   
laugh   
that followed was the terror Liete saw reflected in the sliver mask,   
her own   
fear, amplified.   
  
"We make camp," Alucard instructed, "if we attack at dawn, his forces   
will   
be weaker."  
"Who put him in charge?" Rapp muttered sourly, on the walk, he had   
been   
made to carry most of the equipment.  
"It makes sense, Rapp," Feena told him, "Besides, he knows our enemy."  
Alucard had his own tent, and the adventures shared, as normal.   
Unable to   
sleep again, Rapp turned to Justin, and asked,  
"Why so worried about Liete?"  
"Because of her, I'm here, and because of me, she's here." Seeing   
Rapp's   
confused expression, Justin continued, "I saw a fake Liete a few times,   
it   
inspired me to do better. So that's why I'm here. I feel responible for   
her   
too. I want to make sure her tablet turns red."  
"Very deep, Justin," Feena smiled.  
"What about you then, Feena?" Justin asked, "Why have you decided to   
stay   
with us?"  
"I have to know, why I have these powers, about the Icarias,   
everything."  
"That's an awful lot of stuff," Rapp joked.  
"Well, I want to know as much as possable," Feena smiled again, "And   
I'm   
sure I will. So, since we seem to be asking questions, what about yo,   
Rapp?   
If this was just a question of revenge, why not rally support from your   
village?"  
"Cus they're all cowards," Rapp joked, "An' besides, if I left you   
now,   
then I'd always wonder how it ended." Justin began laughing at Rapp's   
response. "What? It's a good enough reason for me."  
"Sure, Rapp," Justin smiled, then became more serious, "But i suppose   
everyone has a reason to fight."  
"What d'you suppose Alucard's is?" Rapp asked the world in general.  
"I guess he just wants to safegaurd the towns," Feena suggested.  
"Yeah, that sounds about right." Justin agree, "And now we need   
sleep,   
night guys."  
Feena promptly rolled over, and was soon gently snoring. Justin   
didn't   
take to long to follow, but Rapp sat and watched the second sleeping   
figure.   
That was the reason he was still here, he just wished he could tell   
Justin   
the truth.  
Morning came, and once more, Justin was the lat awake. He steped out   
of the   
tent, and yawned. Alucard saw him, and nodded, while Feena smiled, and   
Rapp   
said,  
"'Bout time." Over breakfast, Alucard told them the plan.  
"We go in the main entrance, the magic that binds his servants fades   
at   
dawn, but returns at dusk. We head up, the east tower for you, that'll   
be   
where your friend is, I go to the north, which is where Amethyst should   
be.   
When you have your freind, get out. Amethyst's magic hold the tower   
together, so meet me back at the entrance."  
"Isn't it dangerous goingthrough the front door?" Feena asked.  
"It's the only thing he wont expect," Alucard smiled, "Any more   
questions?"   
Everyone shook their heads, "Then lets go."  
They charged the castle, and as Alucard said, the main entrance only   
had a   
token gaurd, which fell easily. At the courtyard, they split, and each   
went   
to their mission. Liete was chained in the east tower, where Amethyst   
had   
left her.  
"Thank goodness you found me," she cried seeing them, "But we have to   
destroy the evil being that rules here."  
"Being taken care of as we speak," Rapp informed her, "Alucard, a nice   
guy,   
you'll get to meet him at the entrance when he wins."  
"We have to help. Amethyst has a strang dragon, which is immune to   
magic."  
Justin looked at Rapp and Feena.  
"Let's go!"  
They raced up to the north tower, to see Alucard surrounded by a   
glowing   
blue cage. Aethyst was laughing, until he saw the group enter.  
"Look here, you think your allies can save you?"  
"Bring it on!" Rapp drew a sword, and Feena flexed her whip.  
"Don't worry, Alucard, we wont let you down." Justin drew his sword,   
and   
Liete swung her mace.  
"Pitiful, face my creature," Amethyst threw a stone into the air, and   
shouted, "Come forth, Pink Radience Dragon!" The monster appeared in a   
flash   
of light, and the battle began.  
"Redshock, hah!" Liete tried her mace charge, but the dragon knocked   
her   
aside.  
"Zapwhip, take that!" Feena charged her whip, but all it did was anger   
the   
beast. It counterd with it's mist breath, sending her flying.  
"Doppleganger, grrr!" Rapp's triple attack confused it, but only for a   
moment, and each head turned on one of them. The middle head was   
successful,   
and it's jaws held Rapp, biting into him. he screamed in pain.  
"Rapp!" Justin shouted, "Come Power of the Universe, Heaven and Earth   
Cut!"  
His sword hit dead center of the dragon, and ripples spread out from   
it. It   
dropped Rapp, and all three heads started issuing mist, the dragon   
shrank in   
on itself, until it was nothing.  
"My... my beast, you destroyed it." Amethyst simply shrugged, as if it   
was   
nothing to him, "Oh well Alucard, looks like you win this one."  
"About time too," Alucrad replied, waving a hand, destroying the cage,   
"I   
haven't won one for a century." As they spoke, their clothes changed.  
Amethyst was now wearing his purple shirt, vest and trousers again, he   
ran a   
hand through his hair,  
"It hasn't been that long."  
"Okay," Alucard was back in denim, "But first time this decade."  
"What? What's going on?" Justin still ha his sword raised, "Was this   
just a   
game?"  
"No," Alucard denied.  
"A contest," Amethyst smiled.  
"My friends are seriuosly hurt, because of a silly contest?"  
"Huh?" amethyst seemed to notice the fallen heros for the first time,   
waved   
a hand, and , and they were suddenly unhurt. Even Justing felt his   
strength   
return. "Happy now?"  
"No! You just used us!" Feena shouted.  
"This is horrible!" Liete agreed.  
"You got experience, right? Gold, supplies?" Amethyst didn't see what   
he   
had done wrong.  
"Here," Alucard wavd a hand, and treasure chests appeared, "Your   
reward.   
They don't exuse us, but as no-one was hurt, take them as a thank you."  
"I'm bored again," Amethyst said, yawning, "So I'm going." he faded   
into   
nothing.  
"This was fun, be seeing you." Alucard faded too, followed by the   
castle.  
They found themselvesnext to the treasure unhurt.  
"At least we have supplies now," Feena sighed.  
"I guess," Rapp agreed.  
"Lets catch up wit the Garlyle Forces," Liete suggested. Justin just   
noded.   
He didn't know if he was more angry at being betrayed by some he   
trusted, of   
scared that Alucard actually seemed to mean what he said about seeing   
them   
again.   
  
Amethyst and Alucard were back in their stone room. A crystal sphere   
floated above Amethyst's hand.  
"That was a good distraction, you wanna watch it? I've seen it   
already."  
"Then why don't you try being the good gu next time," Alucard joked,   
"You   
might make some friends."  
"Not my style, you know that. Here," he threw the orb to Alucard, "it's   
a   
good adventure. I'm gonna watch an old one." Amethystbegan to fade out.   
As   
he went, he said, "And, I do se us returning there, that Rap boy seems   
like   
endless fun."  
"Some people," Alucard laughed before turning to the crystal to see   
what he   
had missed on his latest adventure.   
  
  
Please Review, and remember to be nice to Amethyst! 


End file.
